Kronus
=Kronus= Planet Overview Kronus is the planet over which war is waged in the computer game Warhammer 40000 Dark_Crusade. Seven major powers clashed; The Eldar, The Imperial Guard, Space Marines, Orks, Tau, Chaos and Necrons. Each army was convinced they were right, refusing to back down, marking what would go down in history as the Dark Crusade. Type The planet appears to have a varied, but acceptable climate which was probably why it was colonised in the first place. The only visible part of Kronus is a single large continent with several nearby islands. It has to be presumed it is the only continent on Kronus. Climate ranges from cold icy mountains to hot deserts ("North west" of the continent). The "South East" is temperate-to-jungle region. The planet bears signs of being an industrially developed planet, as large refining facilities still remain, such as the Hyperion Peaks,or the very advanced space port at Pavonis. History The planet was colonized by humanity quite long ago. It is explicitly stated that it was a battlefield during the Horus_Heresy. The colonisers were unaware that they colonised a Tomb World. The main tomb was under the Thur'Abis Plateau. Some time before the events in the game (at least 200 years) the colony was taken by the Tau from the Imperium, although some resistance remained until the events in the game. Casus Belli of the fighters Necrons Necrons are rising on many worlds across the galaxy. The Thur'Abis Plateau was excavated by an archeological team led by Thomas Macabee. The team's uncovery of the necrons, accelerated their appearance. Surprisingly Thomas Macabee "survived" in the form of a pariah to act as herald for the Necron Lord of Kronus (who is unable to speak). Chaos A number of cultists in the Deimos Peninsula opened the portal for the Word Bearers legion in a gruesome ritual. Lead by the Black Apostle Eliphas the Inheritor, the Word Bearers launched their assault on the world. Tau TheTau have captured Kronus at least 200 years earlier and viewed the thriving colony on the planet as theirs. They were forced to send aid when the Necrons arose as their limited military forces were outnumbered. The Tau sent the military commander Shas'o'Kais and a mysterious member of the Ethereal Cast, Aunel Shiores. There was a reported euphoria in the capital Tash'n on the sight of the Ethereal. Orks Ork Warboss Gorgutz Ead'Unter led a WAAAAGH! on Lorn V, and successfully as he has Lord Crull's scull. In a Rok he crashed in the deep jungles of Kronus, in the middle of local feral Ork settlements. In a vicious battle which took place outside the Rok (which took out a couple of orkish settlements as it landed), Gorgutz quickly subdued the local Clanz under his command and launched a new WAAAAGH! Eldar Like on Lorn V, the Eldar of Craftworld Ulthwé led by Farseer Taldeer appeared, to stop the return of the Necrons on Kronus. Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard came to Kronus in pursuit of Farseer Taldeer who was branded an enemy of the Imperium after her past manipulations of the Imperial Guard on Lorn V. Lead by General Lucas Alexander, upon planetfall at the Ironworks Bay has found an Imperator Titan Hellstorm Cannon. Upon hearing this news, Segmentum Command Changed his objective. The newly promoted Governor-Militant Lucas Alexander was to secure the planet for Imperium of Man. He promptly renamed his landing area as Victory Bay and made it the new capital. His units were renamed 1st Kronus Regiment "Liberators". Space Marines The Space Marines of the Blood Ravens Chapter, were led by Captain Davian Thule. They were under orders from the Chief Librarian of the Chapter to purge the planet, being told, holy relics about the Chapter's very learly years were there and could not fall into hands of heretics and aliens. Captain Davian Thule lead the 1st, 4th and 5th Company and gave the order to Governor Militant Alexander to withdraw from Kronus along with all of his men and evacuate civilians . Governor Militant Alexander refused (and righly since he was not obliged to take orders from a Space Marine captain agains the orders from Segmentum Command), both sides acting on orders of their superiors. This meant that Captain Thule and his Space Marines would be forced to fight other soldiers of the Imperium. Canonical Ending The player can bring any of the factions to victory. Canonically, however Dark Crusade eventually ended in the victory of the Space Marines of the Blood Ravens Chapter as Captain Davian Thule lives to fight in Dawn of War 2.